Cream Of The Crop
by Fayth'n'Bandit
Summary: Parallel universes, worlds apart. A group of escaping XExperiments and escaped X5s. They will meet one day, and when they do, all hell will break loose... MA eventually


**A/N: Welcome, we are Rose'n'Jace, actually the joining of my cousin and moi; otherwise known as Random Rose and Reivyn. **

**Disclaimer: As much as we would like to say it, Rose'n'Jace do not own Dark Angel. Not a single hair. Besides, if we did there would so definitely be a 3rd season. But we do own X5-365, XE-652, XE-859, XE-950 and XE-278. Story takes place 6 years after Max and the others escaped, 2015. **

**A/N: All mushy bits with feeling and stuff written by Rose. All action scenes written by Jace.

* * *

**

_**Prologue**_

"We have received substantial reports that X5-494 has gone AWOL on his DCM, ma'am. Agent Sandoval reported quickly, eager to be out of Renfro's office. "Would you like me to send in a TAC team, ma'am?

"Get those TAC teams tracking after 494 NOW!" Renfro scowled. "He's one of Manticore's finer specimens; we can't afford to lose him."

Agent Sandoval saluted dutifully and headed out.

**……………………………………** **Prologue ………………………………………**

XE unit 396547098365 – also known as Jeni – legs were pumping. Her silent mantra playing over and over in her head; _Escape. Escape. Escape. Escape. Escape. Escape. Escape._

'Split up. Time is short. We split into pairs of escape and evade teams.' XE unit 392475009652 – the CO of X experiment division 1, or Rai – pointed at XE-950 and XE-859 otherwise known as Tye and Valt, and then pointed south. 'Circle round south. We rendezvous at coordinates 35S 90E.'

Tye and Valt headed north into the surrounding woods. Rai then pointed at Jeni and Teel – XE-278 – and pointed west. Teel made to run off into the woods, but Jeni held him back by a strong hand on his arm.

She shook her head at Rai, signalling for Rai to go with them. The CO frowned at them. Brushing her shoulder length straight black hair out of her eyes impatiently, Rai signalled for them to go west again. 'Now, 365.'

Jeni's emerald eyes hardened, and it was clear that she was about to reply when the sound of motor engines and the sight of bright floodlights from helicopters – Manticore TAC teams – stole the young trio's attention.

**…………………………………… ****Prologue ………………………………………**

Max rubbed her eyes in disbelief. A few meters away from her, stood her brother, Ben. Right here in this dirty Seattle dock, after Zack had so stubbornly made the 12 go their separate ways.

The same tousled dirty blonde hair and unforgettable hazel-green eyes. And, that same knowing smirk that always seemed to be on his face. Even the way his shadow fell upon the wall, just like the way when Max was scared at night back in Manticore Ben's shadow puppets would cheer her up. She remembered that was the thing he did the night they killed Eva.

She shook her head furiously. Bad time to think about that, besides, BEN was here. No reason to be upset, right?

"Ben! Hey!"

She ran over to him. Max threw her arms around him and closed her eyes. "Where have you been?" She whispered.

"Uh…" He replied.

Max detached herself from him and gave him one of her rare smiles. "Come on, Ben." When she didn't even get a sigh of recognition she frowned, "Ben? It's me, Max."

"Max," he said softly, "You were one of the 12 that escaped in 2009. Designation X5-332960073452. TAC teams were sent to retrieve you and bring you back to Manticore."

"You're not Ben," Max hissed, edging away from this stranger who had her beloved brother's face, "Who are you?"

**…………………………………… ****Prologue ………………………………………**

"Run Teel! Bring Jeni. Go, go, go." Rai yelled, not bothering about silence or secrecy. "Now! I'll distract them. Go! You know the coordinates. Go, just go!"

"Not without you!"

"XE-356, that is an order! Jeni go, now!"

Jeni turned back one last time, before turning and going with Teel. Manticore had instilled into them that obedience to a CO was paramount, and she relented to her instincts to flee.

Rai made as much noise as she could to get the attention of the Manticore snowmobiles and ran.

**…………………………………… ****Prologue ………………………………………**

"Valt, watch out!" Tye hissed, loud enough for the other transgenic to hear. "Unfriendly fire at 10 o' clock."

Running they both leapt at the fence, using the grass at the base as a springboard and somersaulted over the electric fence. There was a grunt and a shout of pain coming from behind them. Valt discreetly sent a glance behind to find Rai beating the TAC team to a pulp, before turning back to his assigned partner.

**…………………………………… ****Prologue ………………………………………**

Blurring towards him, Rai tackled the first two soldiers nearest her and brought them to the ground, causing a distraction and allowing Valt and Tye to escape. The third guard aimed the taser at her, but lucky for her she hadn't spent fourteen years getting regular torture classes for nothing and wasn't deterred until the second soldier got up and started to taser her as well.

Rai fell to her knees in pain. _Damn it, that hurt! _She let her training take over as she staggered back up and sent a roundhouse kick at the soldiers' wrist, knocking the tasers out of their hands. She did a back handspring, landed and aimed a punch at the nearest soldier's temple knocking him out cold.

Then, Rai flipped forward and grabbed hold of the wrist of the other soldier and twisted till she heard the satisfying snap of the soldier's wrist breaking. She continued holding on to it and pulled herself closer to him so that her back was to his chest. And while slipping her left leg between his feet, she dropped down onto one knee, using her speed and momentum to throw him to the ground in front of her just as she dropped her upper body to dodge a bullet. She heard the breath whoosh out of him and flew at the other soldiers, knocking them out with a few well aimed snap kicks to their solar plexus.

Rai, satisfied that she had beat the crap out of the TAC team, turned back to make sure Teel and Jeni had made it out safely. She dodged the TAC teams and the floodlights illuminating the ground, her olive coloured skin helping her to keep to the shadows, cat green eyes narrowed against the glare of the lights.

There they were, twenty yards in front of her. They went over the fence; Rai followed. Manticore had topped up the height of the fence around here, and Rai's height of 5'6 meant when she leapt, she didn't reach the top, and instead hit the fence.

She thanked Manticore now for all that torture, since it prevented her from letting go of the electric fence in alarm and she scrambled up quickly and over. That's when the TAC leader, which she hadn't heard behind her fired…

TBC…

* * *

**AJ's/N:Mwahhahahaha. Remember to do some R&R.**

**AR's/N: We are so evil. **


End file.
